Bianca Novack
Bianca Novack is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21, she is sassy and tough, but has a troubled past. She is transferred to Lake Munro after being expelled from her last school, because she set a teachers car on fire. She lives in the same group home as Rico. She needs a teacher to escort her around the school, to insure she wouldn't try to do any damage at Lake Munro. Later, she sees Jessica in the girls room crying and asks what's wrong. When Jessica tells her, she suggests they go to the party. At first Jess is weary but later decides to go. At the party, Jess gets drunk against Bianca's wishes. She calls Dave to come get Jess, and finds out his mom is a teacher at school. When Mrs. Tirpack threatens to call the cops, Bianca begs her not to because she is on probation. Later, she begins doing drugs, and gets Rico to join her. While they are both high, they make out, and are found by Jess. It is later revealed that her and Rico are dating. Later, they decide to break-up after the foster parents find out and threaten to kick Rico out of the home, and send him to a group home. Later, she begins to get crushed on by Corey, and when he asks her out she rejects him. Later, she wants to find out more about her biological parents and learns that they are both in prison. In season 22, Lucas begins to have feelings for her and when he asks her out she says yes and the two begin a relationship. Later, when Rico begins to act strange, Bianca questions whats wrong. He says nothing, but the next morning she finds him missing. Convincing her foster parents not to call the police, they go look for him. By nightfall, she sees Rico in a graveyard and when she approaches him, she sees that it is his mother's gravesite. Rico tells her that it is the two-year anniversary of his mother's death, and that he wanted to be there, because last year his father beat him when he asked. He then tells her that his abuse started after his mother died. Later, she gets in touch with her birth mom with whom she wants to meet. After setting up a meeting at the local café, Bianca waits for her birth mom to show. When it becomes closing time Bianca is upset that her mother didn't show up. Later, she has to help Rico after his dad comes back into his life. When he decides he needs to leave, Bianca is upset. However she doesn't let anyone know of her true feelings. In season 23, Bianca learns that she will be getting a new foster sister. She evantually moves in and the two seem to bond. Later it is revealed that Amanda is a lesbian and Bianca attempts to help her despite the system being against her. Later, she helps Lucas during his father's trial. At the Halloween dance she attempts to get him to have some fun, but he brushes her off. In season 24, she helps Jasmine with her racial discrimination protest. She is later seen going to the prom with Lucas. In season 25, she begins to feel uncomfortable with how Julia and Lucas act around each other. In season 26, she notices Lucas's feelings for Julia. She breaks up with him and encourages him to go be with Julia. In season 27, she begins to struggle in class. She also begins to feel hopeless about college because of her bad grades during her freshman year and the fact that she will most likely not be able to afford it. Later, she gives up on school and hooks up with Corey. They end up developing feelings for each other and they begin a relationship. In season 28, she becomes worried after Corey had not decided whether or not he was going to stay in the States for college or go back to England. Later, she hopes to enroll in a state university, but she still applies to community college after she doesn't hear back from any of them. She later finds out she was accepted to her top choice and is happy. Corey later tells her that he is staying in the States for college and they remain dating. She is last seen taking pictures with her friends. Trivia *She has appeared in 81 episodes. *She is the second regular to be in the foster system after Rico Marini. **She is followed by Zoey Tearny.